Les Fauves
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: Petite série d'OS qui passent par toutes les couleurs, tous les pairings et tous les genres. M préventif.
1. Roxanne

Cher Père Noël,

Oui c'est vrai, j'ai été une très très vilaine fille. Mais ça ce n'est pas de ma faute, seulement un sale mélange de gènes un peu périmés qui font de mes traits une bouillabaisse en papier mâché relié à gros points. Un genre de macramé.

Savamment inesthétique.

Enfin, là n'est pas la question, là n'est pas ma requête.

Cher Père Noël : cette année j'aimerai bien recevoir le « don de ne plus écrire de la merde ». Et une barbe (ça a l'air coolos au toucher). Franchement ce serait überclassy.

(Steuplé?)

Le Dank Schön.

Mumud.

**ATTENTION : Cette longue suite de broutilles est dédiée à Ludo (toujours) et tout ceux qui auront aimé. Elle ira des pairings les plus étranges aux plus habituels, de la romance la plus niaise à la violence la plus inexpliquée. Wie eine bestürzende bouillabaisse. ***

**Ce premier OS et un genre de drame sans rating précis (ne choque pas les enfants, seulement les grammairiens) - Severus Snape x Lily Potter.**

**Merci d'être là. Jvous aime.**

**Roxanne**

« Une danse Potter. Une seule.»

Les autres avaient sifflés. Surtout James, très éméché ce soir là, qui se cassait en deux, littéralement torturé par son propre rire.

Elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face. Les autres riaient de plus belle mais il ne les entendait pas.

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et ses pupilles devenaient des armes mortelles, une bombe à chaque oeil, prêtes à être larguées tout au fond des siens. Elle non plus n'avait rien dit et il s'était senti un peu moins seul dans son silence.

Autour d'eux le brouhaha et la musique couvraient en partie les rires.

Il avait étendu son bras comme une douleur qu'on essaye de faire passer et une fois le geste accompli, avait simplement attendu, conscient qu'on l'on ne change rien à craindre un destin décidé pour nous. Lorsque la main de Lily s'était glissée dans la sienne il n'avait pût réprimer un frisson.

James jurait, menaçait, retenu par ses camarades qui s'esclaffaient toujours mais ne faisaient rien à son encontre. Il l'avait entraînée sur la piste, au milieu des autres couples. Les regards à la fois moqueurs et intéressés les ceignant de toutes parts mais il ne les sentait pas. Ses doigts serraient fermement ceux fins et roides de Lily.

Elle le suivait, les yeux rivés à ses omoplates. Elle ne voyait que son dos, un dos qu'elle connaissait par coeur, une stature immense découpée comme un tableau, toujours recouvert de noir, un dos qui avait toujours eu sur elle ce même effet inexplicable.

Il y avait un arrière goût de fatalité dans ces quelques pas qu'ils franchirent ensemble, un « je te l'avais dit », un « tout ça ne pouvait finir autrement. »

Et cela faisait des semaines que ça durait.

Elle entendait à peine la voix de James qui criait des horreurs. Dans sa torpeur habituelle, elle lui pardonnait tacitement sa conduite. Son mari n'avait jamais très bien supporté l'alcool, déjà du temps de leurs études. Elle pensait à Harry resté à la maison et Sirius qui le gardait. Elle avait promis de revenir vite.

Peut-être avait-il senti qu'elle ralentissait car il s'était retourné à moitié, tordant le cou pour l'apercevoir. Sous sa frange noire ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur incertaine. Contrairement aux battements qui agitaient leurs poitrine, contrairement à leurs jambes, l'étreinte de leur mains ne souffrait aucune hésitation.

Elle se dit qu'iI était là, lui. Il était avec elle et il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Durant quelques secondes elle songea qu'elle ne rentrerait pas, qu'elle ne rentrerait plus. Elle songea qu'elle sentait à peine le sol sous ses pieds. Absente à elle-même, les décisions glisseraient sur sa robe, sur ses chaussures, comme si elle avait été nue.

Puis l'image de son enfant, de « l'adorable petit Harry », de ce fils qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle avait tant désiré s'imposa dans son esprit et l'éclair qui avait dérangé l'ordre de ses pensées disparût avec les brume feintes et l'odeur âcre de la salle. Elle serrait la main de Severus peut-être autant qu'il la serrait.

Il se pencha vers elle.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, le temps sans toi ? »

Elle sentit le souffle cogner durement son oreille.

« Long. »

La musique semblait s'accroître encore. Elle ne collait pas avec les pas.

Elle tourna la tête, le laissa conduire pour commencer, creusa son dos au moment où la main s'y posait. Elle savait bien que le calme de la mise en bouche n'était qu'apparence, qu'ils s'emballeraient rapidement, comme toujours, qu'ils s'emballaient déjà.

Ils connaissent le début par coeur et le sentir ainsi bouger contre elle c'était comme rentrer dans des rails. Bientôt les autres s'en rendraient compte. Tous les autres.

Elle hésita, peut-être que si elle faisait des erreurs elle pourrait encore le cacher ? Camoufler sous un jeu de jambes malhabile ce qui avait été, si longtemps, la perfection rectiligne de son échappatoire.

Mais il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle sentait ses mains qui la portaient au lieu de la conduire, elle sentait ses mouvements comme habités d'un réflexe à la fois mécanique et doux se redessiner sur les siens. Leurs ombres s'épousaient probablement sur l'un des murs de la salle sans qu'elle ne puisse deviner où. La musique les emportaient déjà.

Il avait suffit d'un geste de sa main pressant doucement le bas de son dos, d'un regard et elle s'était sentie tomber. Glisser inexorablement vers un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qui l'arrachait à ce corps, l'arrachait au quotidien étouffant, lacé sur elle comme un corset, rigidifiant ses passions et dénudant ses épaules, la transformant en une esclave vulnérable. La gentille fille que tous les jeunes hommes de sa volée auraient voulu épouser mais pour qui seul James s'était montré à la hauteur.

Elle était un trophée, décapitation sublime au milieu du salon.

En un regard il la sortait des murs, quelques pas plus rapides et l'air battait sa nuque l'arrachant à la chaleur de la salle, à l'enfermement. Les accents rauque et grandioses de la danses montaient dans ses jambes, dans ses bras. Il marquèrent une pause, un dernier instant de répit avant l'orage. Il la regardait toujours dans les yeux et la question muette qui demeurait ancrée à ce regard la bouleversa.

Elle lui sourit. Il inspirèrent ensemble, expirèrent ensemble. Le port de leur bras, de leur tête fût corrigé, elle tendit sa jambe gauche. Le jeune garçon qui s'occupait de la musique changea le morceau. Il avait dû reconnaître leurs mouvements. Le premier pas tomba en elle comme une première lame.

Ils étaient toujours aussi bons malgré le temps déroulé entre eux et la reprise difficile. Elle se souvint de combien c'était simple au début. Combien elle aimait ce rendez-vous.

Tous les soirs à sept heure, au lieu d'aller suivre un prétendu cours d'espagnol, qu'elle comprenait tant bien que mal dans la bouche de son professeur, elle apprenait le tango. Et elle dansait avec lui.

Tous les soirs il l'attendait devant la porte de la salle de gymnastique, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou que la nuit fasse tomber des seaux d'eau glacée sur ses épaules, juste pour lui tenir la porte avant qu'elle entre.

Ils allaient se changer chacun de leur côté puis rejoignaient enfin le groupe.

Au début elle avait adoré l'avoir comme partenaire parce qu'il était tout aussi maladroit qu'elle. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, beaucoup persévéré, beaucoup reçu les remontrances d'Edward qui se faisait appeler Eduardo le temps de quelques tourbillons plongés dans la lumière bleue.

Il étaient revenus tous les soirs, s'étaient fait des amis parmi cette troupe composée exclusivement de moldus, elle avait prétendu à des devoirs de soeur lorsqu'elle se rendait aux soirées organisées par le club.

La première fois qu'elle avait dansé en public avec lui, la salle s'était subitement dissoute dans les spots qui brûlaient son front, ses épaules. Elle s'était perdue dans les yeux de Severus qui n'avaient pas quittés les siens un instant, soudés même lorsqu'ils regardaient dans la même direction.

Un fois la danse terminée, le dernier pas claqué contre le bois de la scène, la dernière note tombée dans le noir immédiatement suivie par des salves d'applaudissements elle avait eu la furtive impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher. Des crampes atroces s'étaient installées dans ses mollets et il avait dû la porter jusqu'à la loge.

Il l'avait déposée sur le siège – elle se rappellerait toujours de ce siège en velours rouge et du miroir encadré de petites ampoules blanches qui collaient parfaitement avec ce qu'elle imaginait être les coulisses d'un théâtre – il s'étaient regardé longuement sans pour autant qu'une gêne quelconque ne les envahissent. Les mots, une foule de mots sans vraiment de sens ni d'ordre étaient montés en elle, puissants et ridicules, portés uniquement par l'euphorie du spectacle. Mais elle s'était tue et l'avait regardé partir, priant pour ne jamais le regretter.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre ils tournèrent trois fois. Elle se sentait toujours défaillir à ce moment, perdre sa consistance et se fondre dans un autre corps, un corps composé des deux leurs. Ses jambes s'étiraient comme des griffes, leurs bras soudés les retenaient comme une corniches à laquelle ils étaient accrochés. Pantins de chair et fils de soie.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à prendre de l'assurance ils se révélèrent bien plus semblable qu'ils ne le croyaient. Dans leur perfectionnisme d'abord qui seyait si bien à une danse où chaque pas devait être mesuré. Dans une certaine raideur ensuite, qui leur conférait des airs irréels. Dans leur passion, enfin, qui les transcendaient d'humains à divinités et qui enchantait quiconque les voyait danser.

Le tango était devenu une drogue, la seule leur permettant de se décoller de vies qui les rongeaient, les annihilaient à petit feu, des vies qui n'étaient pas assez, jamais assez. Les bals, les concours, les soirées devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, les excuses aussi, il fallait absolument se grimer, se cacher, que James ne se doute de rien, que personne ne les découvre.

Ils étaient devenus des champions, des héros, des icônes dans le monde des danseurs moldu alors que le monde sorcier ne se doutait de rien. Et puis James avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de les séparer et Lily était tombée enceinte.

Dans quelques pas il faudrait s'éloigner pour le solo. Il la jettera loin de lui, la retenant par la force d'un regard, toujours le même, qui ne la quittera pas. Elle respire déjà d'une façon erratique se demandant comment elle tiendra jusqu'au bout. Un coup d'oeil autour d'eux confirma ses craintes, les autres couples commençaient à s'écarter, stupéfiés, bientôt ils seraient seuls sur la piste. Juste à temps pour le grand final.

Tout allait trop vite, mais il la serra plus fort, brusquement et se perdre ensemble lui était si familier qu'elle ne résista pas. Elle sentit à peine le mouvement de jambes qui la ramena contre lui, la secousse et le tourbillon qui l'en écarta et elle était déjà projetée. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de compter ses pas, juste de marcher sur un fil imaginaire, tendu comme l'archer des violons qui tremblaient en suspension sur le cd.

Elle se redressa lentement, les yeux mi-clos, les bras tendus en arrière, les coudes cassés et ouvrit sa poitrine en ramenant les épaules vers l'arrière. Elle savait que James n'était pas loin, elle pouvait sentir sa fureur lui brûler la peau. Mais ce n'étais plus la même peau.

Un autre regard se mesurait à celui de James, un regard qui creusait sa colonne, soulignait ses omoplates comme des ailes.

« Pense à la victoire de Samothrace. » lui avait-il dit un soir avant le spectacle.

À l'époque, elle ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle attend, c'est elle qui vibre sous les coups de l'archer, toujours plus puissants, qui déchirent sa robe, tailladent le ventre qui hurle à en exploser.

Il franchit les pas qui les séparent et se jette contre elle. Alors ils sont perdus, elle n'en a jamais été aussi sûre, perdus et déjà morts dans cette dernière danse qui ne veut rien dire, qui oscille entre une énième représentation apprise par coeur, ressemblant en tous points à toutes les autres et une dernière et fatale envolée dans ce monde qu'il a retourné, bouleversé, dévasté.

Elle reproduit les pas sans qu'ils ne l'atteignent vraiment, elle se voit danser avec lui et déjà elle n'est plus sur la piste, plutôt dans la foule, plutôt en dehors, plutôt au-dessus, plutôt...

Et c'est la dernière fois. Rationnellement elle le sait parfaitement, elle a déjà conscience de l'engueulade qui suivra, elle sent le regard de James les suivre, sans les lâcher une seconde, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le trouver dans la foule, elle ne le cherche pas.

Ils se rattrapent ils rebondissent, l'un contre l'autre, surfaces étrangères qu'ils aimeraient souder une bonne fois pour toute, ne plus simplement essayer d'aspirer dans un même tourbillon. Elle s'énerve, met trop de force dans ses mouvements, peut-être que certains la complimenteront pour ça, après, sans avoir su d'où ça venait ? Elle oublie les cris de James.

Elle s'enroule, se mélange, il la démêle comme il peut et leur rectitude revient marquer les temps. Mais ce n'est pas assez droit, pas assez vertical, trop de courbes, trop serrées et pourtant ils chutent, infiniment petits, tout en s'élevant, infiniment douloureux, avec la plus grande exactitude.

Elle le repousse, tente d'éloigner, le regarde. Il la retient aux poignets et lui fait presque mal. Elle le déteste de la rattraper, la retenir à lui, ne pas la laisser tomber et s'humilier alors que c'est bien là son but, l'humilier. Elle aimerait lui dire de partir, que ça ne sert à rien, que la blague est finie mais ce sont les dernières mesures.

Alors elle veut que ça se finisse enfin, que ça se finisse vraiment, et c'est déjà là, c'est déjà fini. Un dernier regard, un dernier souffle, il l'attire la repousse, se jette à ses pieds. Elle croise ses bras devant sa poitrine en attrapant ses épaules, geste de pudeur, baisse la tête le visage tendu, yeux fermés comme si elle allait tomber à genoux pour le rejoindre mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle tremble tant qu'on la croirait sanglotante mais rien ne vient. Seule la stupéfaction que cela ait été si court.

Il y a quelques applaudissements isolés, une gêne palpable. Ils sont au milieu de la piste, essoufflés et en sueur, la lumière ne souligne pas leur ineffable beauté mais les frappe, crûment, les ramène à leur prime condition d'humains, chairs trop pâles, fronts constellés de sueur et cernes sous les yeux.

Un autre disque s'enclenche automatiquement, brouillant à nouveau la piste de couples. Ils sont perdus et tout le sens fragile qui retenait leurs pas a disparu.

James a fait deux pas dans la lumière.

Elle sent la main de Severus s'accrocher à la sienne, glisser une première fois le laissant retomber par terre comme un sac de sable, puis il se reprend, se redresse enfin, mollement. Ils se sentent ridicules mais encore unis dans leur ridicule.

Cela ne dure pas. James s'approche, il a les yeux rouge et le pas saccadé, raide de fureur, il attrape Lily par le bras et la tire dans la foule. Elle sait que c'est fini. Elle baisse les yeux puis se retourne une dernière fois, comme pour s'excuser.

Il est tout seul au milieu de la piste et la regarde se laisser entraîner loin de lui. Il la déteste, il aimerait la retenir mais il ne la retient pas. Il sait que ce sera inutile.

Elle court déjà derrière James, ils vont transplaner immédiatement. Il hurle un discours incohérent qui ricoche sur elle sans la toucher. Elle regarde sa main sans y croire. James la tire par le bras tellement fort qu'elle sent le bleu se former. Elle ne dit rien.

Severus s'est fondu dans l'écho, a quitté la piste sans que personne ne le voie. Il est retourné au bar commander à boire. Plus tard il sortira par la porte arrière et rentrera chez lui, éméché, tête basse et la démarche incertaine. Le mal de coeur ne le quittera pas, ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni les jours suivants.

Deux semaines plus tard, une attaque du Lord Noir fera deux morts dans la famille Potter. L'enfant de James et Lily sera le seul survivant et deviendra l'unique chance de survie du monde sorcier.

*Comme une bouillabaisse consternante.


	2. La Solitude

**Petite songfic sans prétention sur La Solitude de Barbara, toujours sans rating, HPDM.**

_(obscène et honteux d'utiliser cette sublime chanson, oser griffonner autour de Barbara, surtout de la fanfiction, oui c'est un blasphème et j'accepte toute les lapidations du monde.)_

_Ps: ne vous en faites pas, à partir des prochaines ça va s'agiter un peu. _

_Des Bizzmules et de l'amour par poignées entières. 3_

**La Solitude**

Il s'était accoudé à la fenêtre comme il aimait le faire depuis un certain temps. Une clope au coin de la bouche et l'œil distrait, vaquant sans chercher vraiment de quoi s'arrêter. Il avait mis l'eau à chauffer pour être sûr de ne pas trop traîner, après tout, il aurait du boulot cet après-midi.

Les cigarettes fines du vieux paquet avaient un goût de souvenirs et recommencer à les embraser une odeur de printemps. Il s'était maudit en allumant la première, quand même, pour la forme.

Une chanson étrange qui lui rappelait vaguement ses cours de français grésillait dans la radio, à peine audible, surtout depuis que son visage était plongé dans les brumes piquantes et délicieuses du petit matin.

De tuiles en tuiles, de balcons aux rideaux crochetés, son regard tomba dans le parc qui déguisait la cour de l'immeuble. Plusieurs jeunes étaient assis sur un banc, amassés de façon à l'occuper totalement. Cinq heures du matin et pourtant ils semblaient être là depuis longtemps, appuyés ainsi, les uns pressés contre les épaules des autres ou adossés entre leur jambe. Cette troupe paisible lui faisait penser à une hydre endormie. Un garçon aux cheveux très clairs (Blonds ou châtains ? Il n'aurait su le dire.) riait en regardant une fille danser devant eux, les bras relevés et étendus de chaque coté de son corps comme un christ fatigué. Elle balançait son corps d'une façon maladroite et tendre pourtant, émouvante. L'odeur des tilleuls s'élevait, drap lourd qui déshabillait les arbres aux feuillages froissés, frissonnants, rhabillait le nez de l'aube. Ce matin-là lui rappelait les apogée de ses folles soirées passées, quelques années en arrière – « Peut-être trois ou quatre ans seulement. » songea-t-il – mais qui paraissaient maintenant être de vagues souvenirs, témoins d'une jeunesse terrassée. Des petits matins blêmes, les même que ceux de ces gamins à peine éjectées des nids familiaux et qui se croyaient déjà entré dans les vicissitudes du quotidien.

Il regardait le garçon, celui qu'il imaginait être grand et blond, avec sa veste en faux cuir et ses cheveux rejetés en arrière et il souriait pleinement, recrachait à grandes bouffées sa fumée délicate.

_Je l'ai trouvée devant ma porte,_  
><em>Un soir, que je rentrais chez moi.<em>  
><em>Partout, elle me fait escorte.<em>  
><em>Elle est revenue, elle la voilà,<em>  
><em>La renifleuse des amours mortes.<em>  
><em>Elle m'a suivie, pas à pas.<em>  
><em>La garce, que le Diable l'emporte!<em>  
><em>Elle est revenue, elle est là<em>

Il lui rappelait un autre garçon.

Un autre « grand très blond », très semblable, un autre jeune homme qui s'était tenu avec lui sur le balcon d'un autre appartement, alors qu'il savourait une cigarette dans la même position.

Il se souvenait de la baie vitrée qui lui avait semblé démesurée avant qu'il ne s'y engouffre pour réchapper un peu aux cris des fêtards, aux spots rouges et jaunes, au velours des canapés tachés d'alcool et déchirés par les faux ongles d'une horde sauvage. Une fête somme toute banale quoique gargantuesque, une fête qui tapait un peu trop fort sur ses temps et à laquelle il fallait parfois se soustraire pour mieux l'apprécier.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

_Avec sa gueule de carême_  
><em>Avec ses larges yeux cernés,<em>  
><em>Elle nous fait le cœur à la traîne,<em>  
><em>Elle nous fait le cœur à pleurer,<em>  
><em>Elle nous fait des matins blêmes<em>  
><em>Et de longues nuits désolées.<em>  
><em>La garce! Elle nous ferait même<em>  
><em>L'hiver au plein cœur de l'été.<em>

Un petit geste de la tête pour lui signifier sa présence avait ramené deux mèches blondes sur son front, probable vestige d'une frange qui voilait un peu son regard clair. Il l'avait trouvé beau, tout de suite, mais ne s'en était pas plus préoccupé que cela, pressé de sentir le doux picotement attaquer la pointe de sa langue, pressé de s'éreinter le pouce à la roulette d'un briquet.

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, l'autre planqué l'ombre, adossé au mur entre un pan de vitre qui donnait sur le salon et une plante d'au moins deux mètres de haut qu'il avait qualifiée de « ridicule » en visitant les lieux pour la première fois et lui, sa cigarette entamée au coin des lèvres, le regard perdu dans la nuit qui enveloppait le jardin.

- Vous êtes venus pour heu... Aurore ou Christian ?

- Aurore. Amie d'enfance. « Je ne devais pas rater ça ».

Il avait souri en imitant la voix désagréable de la maîtresse de maison. Le rictus de l'inconnu l'avait informé sur son statut : il connaissait lui aussi la délicieuse jeune femme.

- Et vous ?

- Christian. Mon cousin.

- Ah. Ok.

Leurs sourires entrecroisés ne s'étaient pas effacés tout de suite et l'inconnu avait fait un mouvement brusque empreint de maladresse pour s'approcher de lui et lui tendre la main.

- Draco.

- Harry. Enchanté.

Quel prénom étrange, avait-il pensé en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Puis une autre réflexion avait immédiatement balayé la première : gris. Ses yeux n'étaient pas seulement clairs dans le genre de vert tragiques ou bleus éthérés. Ils étaient gris. Et ça c'était vraiment fascinant.

_Dans ta triste robe de moire_  
><em>Avec tes cheveux mal peignés,<em>  
><em>T'as la mine du désespoir,<em>  
><em>Tu n'es pas belle à regarder.<em>  
><em>Allez, va t-en porter ailleurs<em>  
><em>Ta triste gueule de l'ennui.<em>  
><em>Je n'ai pas le goût du malheur.<em>  
><em>Va t-en voir ailleurs si j'y suis!<em>

Une première cigarette échangée puis une deuxième avaient mené aux jalons habituels de la convivialité, ils s'étaient racontés des épisodes de leurs vies un peu anecdotiques sans jamais les enrober d'un contexte, ne gardant que des moments brefs et éphémères.

- Magique. C'était magique.

Sur ses lèvres cela sonnait surtout de façon incongrue. Pas vraiment le genre de type à dire « fabuleux » tout le temps, pas comme lui. Il n'avait su ni son nom ni son âge au terme de cette première soirée et maintenant il ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourtant ils s'étaient revus, souvent, aux fêtes d'Aurore qui étaient célèbres autant pour leur démesure que pour leurs fréquences. Maintenant qu'elle était mariée à Christian, les réceptions ressemblaient à un dédale dont quiconque se sortait vivant pouvait se gargariser d'être un invincible. Il s'étaient retrouvé là, sur le balcon, puis dans le jardin s'appropriant deux chaises longues usées aux coutures craquées par endroits. Celle de Draco avait crevé comme un ballon un soir, les faisant rire aux éclats. Ils avaient échangés leurs numéros justement cette nuit là, la huitième ou neuvième.

Il s'étaient revus encore, les cafés d'après le boulot, les restaurants d'après les cafés. Les mois déroulaient leurs valses glacées, en quelques heures ce fût l'hiver et les bistrots furent remplacés par des cinémas bien chauffés et de longues marches dans les rues clignotantes de Londres.

Toujours rien. Il se souvenait maintenant combien ils avaient pris de temps.

_Je veux encore rouler des hanches,_  
><em>Je veux me saouler de printemps,<em>  
><em>Je veux m'en payer, des nuits blanches,<em>  
><em>A cœur qui bat, à cœur battant.<em>  
><em>Avant que sonne l'heure blême<em>  
><em>Et jusqu'à mon souffle dernier,<em>  
><em>Je veux encore dire "je t'aime"<em>  
><em>Et vouloir mourir d'aimer.<em>

Et puis l'emballement, un flash insaisissables. Plusieurs nuits, terribles de plaisir, saisissantes de jamais senti, pas comme ça, pas si fort. Fascinants les yeux gris changés en noirs, il les disait vert foncé pour le faire enrager. Il lui rétorquait « tu ne me connais pas. » C'était vrai.

Et pourtant sans se connaître ils se savaient tellement.

Comme retrouvés au bord de cette nuit sans passion, sans extrême mal-être ou alcool déchéant, une soirée de dilettantes simple comme une politesse échangée, une soirée de dilettantes qu'ils avaient toujours été.

L'urgence dans les geste, bouleversante et addictive. Ces geste, toujours les même pourtant, mais qui tendaient chacun à une puissance insaisissable, à chaque fois différente mais d'une même intensité.

La passion, aussi terrifiante qu'elle peut l'être.

_Elle a dit : "Ouvre-moi ta porte._  
><em>Je t'avais suivie pas à pas.<em>  
><em>Je sais que tes amours sont mortes.<em>  
><em>Je suis revenue, me voilà.<em>  
><em>Ils t'ont récité leurs poèmes,<em>  
><em>Tes beaux messieurs, tes beaux enfants,<em>  
><em>Tes faux Rimbaud, tes faux Verlaine.<em>  
><em>Eh! bien, c'est fini, maintenant."<em>

Un jour, il s'en rappelait bien, il était parti sans rien dire.

Qu'auraient-il pu dire ?

Parfois il ose penser qu'avec lui, ses bras de plages ensoleillées et sa gorge blanche les choses auraient pu êtres différentes.

Il y pense, s'en veut et très vite c'est fini. Son ventre oublie les rumeurs dangereuses, retrouve une sérénité totale ou feignant de l'être.

Pourtant il se souvient.

Même si ce n'est pas lui qui rit paisiblement en bas dans la cour, même si c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux savamment peignés, au blouson de cuir élimé aux manches. Même si c'est juste un garçon qu'il ne connaît pas et qui ignore la brûlure cruelle et mélancolique de son regard. Et puis, lui, il a l'air d'avoir les yeux bleus, pas gris et la bouilloire grommelle sur sa plaque, tremble d'une rage contenue.

_Depuis, elle me fait des nuits blanches._  
><em>Elle s'est pendue à mon cou,<em>  
><em>Elle s'est enroulée à mes hanches,<em>

_Elle se couche à mes genoux._  
><em>Partout, elle me fait escorte<em>  
><em>Et elle me suit, pas à pas.<em>  
><em>Elle m'attend devant ma porte.<em>  
><em>Elle est revenue, elle est là,<em>  
><em>La solitude, la solitude...<em>

Elle siffle l'homme qu'il est devenu ou qu'il doit redevenir, celui qui doit rentrer à la maison travailler, dans le silence du bureau. Peu importe les douleurs maintenant qu'elle sont devenues primaires.

Alors il la remet à chauffer une seconde fois, et revient à la fenêtre. Après tout, il aura beaucoup de travail cet après-midi.

_Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire si c'est plutôt du quiphe ou du suicide qui flotte dans l'air. _


End file.
